


Requital

by corn_stain



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anthropomorphic AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corn_stain/pseuds/corn_stain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having witnessed something that Bonnie should not or even have wanted to know, he worries what will come for him now that the Pirate Fox confronted him the next day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requital

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr but nobody touched it so my brokenhearted ass decided to delete it (it is not an uncommon occurrence, unfortunately). And it was posted on Christmas Eve, too. Huh. Oh well.
> 
> Proceed with caution :^ )

The door was still open for some reason and it allowed the large, purple bunny rabbit to explore the pizzeria that had already closed down for the night. He had forgotten his guitar and was now trying to find it.  
  
Bonnie had to go through different areas after discovering that much to his dismay it was not in the stage show. Nor was it in the backstage.  
  
He went as far back as the hall where he ran into the night watchman called Mike. That is, according to his nametag. The human was startled and let out a short yelp but quickly calmed down when he saw that it was just the silly rabbit with the red bowtie.  
  
Bonnie looked at him with a curious face. Even he knew that it was not yet time for the security guard to leave yet there he was, tiptoeing out of the office with the keys.  
  
Mike shushed and then whispered to him, "I know it's only 5:30 but I've been hearing noises down in the kitchen and I _don't_ wanna see what the fuck's causing it.  
  
"So, yeah, I'm sneaking off early." Then he added, "Don't tell my boss!"  
  
And he finally disappeared into the hall but not before he threw the keys at Bonnie who failed to catch it as they bounced off his stomach.  
  
"Lock the place up once you're out, Bon!" And just like that, Mike was gone.  
  
He grabbed the keys from the floor and ignored that for now. He was still looking for the guitar. Bonnie wondered if it was possible that it could be in the office. It was unlikely but he had to make sure.  
  
He twisted the knob and opened the door. He looked around and just as he thought, it wasn't there. Where on earth could it be, he asked himself. All of a sudden, a noise snapped him out of his thoughts—possibly the noise the jumpy security guard was referring to—and he could hear it coming from—just like the guard also said—the kitchen.  
  
He tried to ignore it but as it continued, it made him more curious. He had no choice but to bravely see what it was. Bonnie grabbed a spare flashlight from the office and went down the hall. The noises grew louder, his ears perking up.  
  
Bonnie could now properly describe the noise. It sounded like growls, and they were echoing down the hall. He began hearing a few moans, too. The fact that they were voices made it all the more suspicious. What or _who_ was in there? And what was it or were they doing?  
  
Starting to feel anxious, he trembled as shown by the beam of the flashlight in his shaking grip. He was near the kitchen door that had been opened slightly where the racket was just right next to him. Red pupils quivered looking through the crack, and then shining the light to try and see what was inside. It wasn't enough.  
  
He opened the door some more and flashed the light once again. Bonnie looked at the corner of the kitchen and saw something moving from the corner. He shone the light right at that location and what he found, he was not prepared for whatsoever.  
  
Before having been entirely shocked, he first saw a pair of tattered pants and a black top hat on the floor. They were right next to a pair of legs, the larger one on the top grinding against a smaller pair on the bottom, one covered in brown fur and the other covered in red, respectively. Then he got to see their bodies, their tails, their figures coming into shape which made them look so familiar. Finally, his heart just stopped once he saw their faces.  
  
For the short seconds he shone the light at them, the fox squirmed in pleasure underneath the bear. He held onto him with such passion. He discovered that most of the noises were coming from their hitched breaths, kissing and nipping at each other's necks notwithstanding.  
  
Bonnie just stood to look at them and listen. It proved to be a fatal mistake as the fox's blissful expression turned into surprise. His eyes shot open and Bonnie knew instantly that he had been caught. If his growl wasn't indication enough, he didn't want to stick around to find out what was. So he hopped out of there in a heartbeat, dropping the flashlight as he did.  
  
The purple rabbit did not look back. Cold sweat ran down his face as he dashed within the halls, up to the main area, and out of the doors. Just like that, he disappeared into the early morning, still several minutes until the chimes rang for the place to open to a new day. At that point, he had abandoned the search for his beloved instrument.  
  
It wasn't until tomorrow that his spying would bite him back. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were to go on the stage to play their usual tunes to the children as always. Stage fright shouldn't be a problem to any of them, but Chica saw something out of the ordinary from the rabbit. Bonnie was tuning his instrument compulsively—the guitar was still missing but he had a spare just in case such a situation occurred—and he had a worried look on his face. He would usually be so excited.  
  
Freddy was only tapping on his microphone, trying to get rid of the feedback, but after what he saw that morning, he couldn't get the image out of his head.  
  
He had so many questions.  
  
Bonnie decided to stand up and walk around, exiting the backstage. From there, he saw Pirate Cove. His expression right then changed to dread. He remembered the way his eyes glowed when he aimed that light towards his face. He could've sworn that he was spotted.  
  
"Hey, Bonnie!" Chica called for him suddenly. "It's time for us to go on!"  
  
They finished the show without a hitch and they just thanked the children. Bonnie would continue the day by playing with the children whom a good many asked him to join their games but the moment he was about to agree, Foxy appeared out of nowhere and took him aside.  
  
Backstage where he was cornered, the pirate spat, "I have a bone to pick with ye..."  
  
That's when he found himself staying much later in the restaurant, forced to do so by Foxy. He was waiting in the stage, a solitary spotlight above him. He tried to pass the time by constantly plucking the strings of his guitar, improvising a tune. The tune was happy in contrast with what he was feeling—nervous.  
  
Where was he now?  
  
Then the doors opened and came in the night watchman. Had it been midnight already?  
  
Mike saw the rabbit by the stage. "Hey, it's late!" he exclaimed. Bonnie knew that. "The hell are you still doing here?"  
  
Bonnie was not allowed to answer that question. He was told—read, threatened—by Foxy to not say a word regarding their exchange. All the rabbit could do was smile and shrug.  
  
The human saw the nervous grin hiding behind it. "You're not hiding anything are you?"  
  
He shook his head firmly, waving his hands at him. A shooing gesture, as it looked. The rabbit couldn't handle any more questions.  
  
" _Go away..._ " he managed to utter in the softest but in the most irritated voice as much as possible.  
  
"Ugh, fine! I don't need to know your business that badly," Mike said, angrily huffing his way down to the office where he would spend the next six hours guarding the place through the many cameras installed in each and every room of the restaurant.  
  
Bonnie couldn't be any more relieved. He waited again, unaware that it had already been an hour. He refused to fall asleep even when his eyelids were beginning to flicker as far as his vision could tell. He looked up at the spotlight above him to try, even if the way was stupid, to wake himself up. Needless to say, it temporarily cost him his sight and he had to rub his eyes profusely until those pesky floating dots went away.  
  
He opened his eyes again to find Foxy staring right in front of him, his sudden presence sending him up in the air for a good twelve inches.  
  
"IT'S ME!"  
  
Was what all he heard from him before he was knocked unconscious by a punch to the back of the head  
  
Foxy dragged him off the stage and right towards the exit.  
  
The entire commotion as seen by Mike from the monitor was so bizarre that all he could utter was, "...What the fuck?"  
  
As soon as they were outside, Foxy slung him over his shoulder and carried him off to wherever he was ought to go.  
  
Moments pass...  
  
Opening one eye, he discovered that half of his face lay on one side of the ground. He rolled on his back and with both eyes finally open Bonnie saw the late night sky above him. A shadow loomed over his body, coming from the right.  
  
The air was so cold he could see the warm breaths the fox puffed out. Foxy looked at him with that one eye. Without warning, a heavy foot was brought above his gut, causing him to scream and cough.  
  
"F-Foxy...!" he cried. "What are you—?"  
  
Not letting him finish, he began kicking the rabbit on the ground. Stepping on his stomach and stomping on his back. Bonnie wretched in pain, curled into a ball to try and pacify the feeling of vomiting everything what was inside of him. He even felt like crying.  
  
"Nothin' personal, bucko." Foxy forced the rabbit out of his position by pulling his arms away from his body. "This just be me instincts takin' over."  
  
Before his canines even managed to nip on his fur, Bonnie pushed his face away with the jaws having bitten only his bowtie off. He ran into the trees, screaming for his life. In total fear, he ran faster when he looked back to see the fox attempting to lunge at him. That were to happen, he would surely be done for.  
  
The chase ended when Bonnie, who had run so fast, had no time to halt when he saw that he was about to hit the tree in front of him. To be incapacitated in such a way was so useless, he had the time to actually curse at himself for having blundered so foolishly. Inevitably, Foxy caught up with him and lunged at him once more.  
  
He had his hand and hook on his shoulder, the latter piercing his flesh.  
  
"Please, no!" Bonnie begged, holding on to the wrist that contained the hook in an attempt to push it off. Tears ran down his cheek. The pain from the hook that was still on his shoulder and the overall fear he's experiencing, now that the fox bore the eyes of a beast. He expected that those jaws would end him for good.  
  
Foxy was ready to sink his fangs onto the whimpering cottontail... which really, was what he only wanted him to think. Foxy had reduced Bonnie into a sobbing mess, probably thinking of the pain on his skin or his supposed impending doom. He had just wanted to see him that way as the tears on his eyes and the blood staining his fur was arousing him. Crude as it sounded, it was true and had the protruding shaft to show it.  
  
The sharp hook lodged on his shoulder was suddenly pulled out. Bonnie covered the wound with his hand, pressing down on it as hard as he can. Before he could even wonder, the hook was suddenly used to pull the side of his mouth backwards, stretching it as to see the side of his teeth. He tasted his own blood, its metallic pang by the tip of the curved prosthetic causing him to squeeze his eyes close.  
  
One hand—the fox's only hand—pulled his ears back. Then he felt something being forced upon his stretched mouth. Its wet texture and musky smell had given enough of a hint with what it was that's being shoved and he tried to refuse it entry but his mouth was being forcibly opened.  
  
Saliva drooling on the side of his prey's mouth made it easier for him to push it forward, bearing the overbite that rubbed on his bare flesh. He still whined about it though, but getting it all the way down his throat was more important. Hearing the rabbit choke was a sigh of relief for him.  
  
Predictably, Bonnie was in absolute agony, rendered to swallow the entire thing as if the nasty vulpine expected him to get the knot pass his lips as well. It seemed like he couldn't but he tried hard and tried well. The bitter pre-cum tainted his taste buds and it made his throat sick. He was gagging right now.  
  
"Don't even _think_ 'bout it or I cut yer throat open...!"  
  
He heard the fox say between breaths, noticing the retched noises he had made.  
  
It was a miracle that he never let out at least one chunk of vomit when Foxy pulled away. Bonnie coughed violently, trying to exude the disgusting fluid as if it was phlegm. He was kicked down on his back with the fox then crouching down. Foxy grabbed his wrists and pushed the rabbit's legs open with his knees.  
  
He knew that he was going to come to it. Bonnie could no longer refuse, having been weakened by Foxy's monstrous advances.  
  
" _No_..." was all he had mustered, but he shook his head a lot, pleading for him to do no more. Forced to look upon his eyes—the patch had been folded upward to reveal the regular eye that was constantly hidden—Foxy took him, and he let out a piercing scream that traveled all over the forest when he felt something tear right below his back, and something warm dribbling down his thighs. He could no longer get his throat to work right after he heard, what sounded like, a squelching pop.  
  
At the sight of the blood still gushing from the puncture on his shoulder, Foxy feigned an attempt to kiss the rabbit. Instead, he went to the wound and began taking small bites much to Bonnie's misery. Other than wanting to be inside of him, he wanted to taste him as well. He was hungry after all.  
  
Back in the restaurant, Mike couldn't get over the scene that he had witnessed by the stage. Out of the office and now in the said stage show, he scratched his head in confusion. Suddenly, he heard the door open and came in... Freddy Fazbear?  
  
"M-Mr. Schmidt!" Freddy said. "What are you doing out of your office?"  
  
"...Well, what are _you_ doing here?" he retorted. "It's late!"  
  
"May I remind you that I asked you a question first. And because this is my establishment, I have the right to come in here at any time as I please," the bear explained longwindedly. "And now I ask why you aren't in your post?"  
  
Though he hated to say it, he _did_ have a point. "I don't really know... I just thought I saw something strange," Mike said. "Funny actually," he then laughed. "Last night, I _heard_ something strange! Except that it was back in the kitchen."  
  
Freddy froze in his position when the human mentioned something that regarded the kitchen and last night. "Huh. Funny indeed..." he said.  
  
The forest was plunged into silence once more, the chaos having stopped just recently.  
  
Bonnie slumped against a tree trunk, eyes wide in terror, and in-between his legs was a visible stain that had gone from red to rust, implying that the way it happened, it was most unpleasant. The breaths he took were so faint his chest almost looked to be not moving at all.  
  
As for Foxy, he sat on the ground where the moonlight shined on him alone, avoiding the shadows. Not entirely sure why, but it was to make sure that there was enough for whomever to see that the moment he tilted his head at just the right angle, he was looking at you.  
  
 **-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Have a nice life~


End file.
